Mario's Rampage
by tnargyerfdog7
Summary: Mario and Luigi go to a concert of a rock band but something terrible happens. Bowser's army invades and starts killing everyone. Mario gets pissed and he snaps. He'll kill Bowser at any cost.
1. Concert Interruptions

**Chapter 1: Concert Interruptions**

"Hey Mario!" Luigi called out to his brother. "The Yoshios are having another concert. Wanna go?

"Who are the Yoshios?" Mario curiously asked Luigi.

Luigi laughed. "You don't know who the Yoshios are? Have you been living under a rock or something? The Yoshios are the greatest rock band **EVER!** They have five members and they are all Yoshis. There lead member is Yo-Sho. He is a blue Yoshi. The other members are Yoyioko, a female yellow Yoshi, Roktokole, a red male Yoshi, Hagafagamagu, a green male Yoshi, and Raw, a red male Yoshi. How can you not know them?"

"I just don't really listen to that kind o' music. I'll go to the concert, though it's because I want to get out of this freakin' house. When is it?" Mario replied.

"Right now." Luigi said in a rush.

Mario then screamed "**RIGHT NOW! **Then let's go!"

Mario and Luigi rushed out of the door and ran to the concert. "Where is the concert?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Luigi replied.

Mario suddenly stopped. "How can you not know! Do you even have tickets?" Mario was furious.

"No." Luigi saddened and looked down at the ground.

"**THEN HOW WOULD WE HAVE GOTTEN IN?**" Mario was 1000x madder than he was a minute ago.

"I thought we could sneak in." Luigi was still looking at the ground sadly. "Wait a minute. I see a car coming by the street."

Luigi began to wave at the car signaling it to stop. The car stopped and rolled down its window. Inside was a teenager who had a spike Mohawk. "What do you want, old man?"

Luigi sneered. "Do you know where the Yoshios concert is?"

"Sure I do old man. It's at the Downtown Badge Shop. I'm heading there right now." The teen said.

"Could you give us a ride?" Luigi asked.

"As long as you don't stink up my ride. Hop in, Oldilocks." The teen rudely replied.

Mario told himself "This kid is getting on my nerves."

"So what's your name?" Luigi asked the teenager.

"I'm Ray Mogahock. You?" The teen said.

"I'm Luigi and this is my older brother Mario."

After that everyone was silent for a few minutes until Ray turned the radio on. One of the Yoshios's songs was on. It was Explosive Egg. I won't get into detail on what it says because if I did I would have to rate this story much higher. This is the only song by the Yoshios that I can't go into detail on.

A few minutes after the song went off Luigi asked Ray "How many tickets do you have on you?"

Ray answered "None. I'm going to sneak in though. That's what me and my home boys do all da time. We sneak into every one o' dese concerts. It ain't dat hard. Dat's prolly what you guys gonna do too, huh?"

"Yeah I guess. We don't really know how to sneak into places though." Luigi said.

"I'll show you how." Ray told him as the car pulled into the parking lot.

Ray approached a few other teens and started talking to them. Mario and Luigi hadn't exited the vehicle so they couldn't make it out. The Mario Bros. got out of the car and walked up to Ray and his friends. Ray said to Mario and Luigi "These are my home boys. Dis is JJ, Sting, Boom, and Riri. Follow us to get in."

Ray and his friends snuck behind the cars so that no one would see them. They then stayed low as they crossed the parking lot. They apparently already had someone inside that paid because someone opened a nearby window for them. Ray and his friends climbed through the window without getting caught with the Mario Bros. close behind. Mario climbed though safely but as Luigi was getting up on the window a guard came by.

Luigi got frightened. The guard said "Trying to sneak in are we?" He had an Australian accent. "I'm taking you in, mate."

Luigi didn't want to run away but he didn't want to go to jail either. He had to think of something fast before the guard took him away. He smiled at the thought of an idea. He ran away. The guard chased after him but couldn't keep up since he kept tripped over things that Luigi picked up and through. Luigi finally got away and changed his clothing from green to black. He also wore a mask and changed the blue to black. He looked gothic.

He walked back and climbed in through the window unnoticed while the Australian accented guard ran after where he though Luigi went. Luigi found Mario and changed back into his classic outfit. He was just in time for the concert as the Yoshios just got on stage.

"What took you so long, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"The guards caught me so I had to dress up like a Goth teen and get back here. I hate those freaking guards. Now shut up so I can hear the Yoshios sing." Luigi answered him.

The first song was Explosive Egg. Someone apparently didn't like that song since they threw a cheeseburger at Yo-Sho. It hit him right in the eye.

"OW!" Yo-Sho screamed. "Who threw that? I'm gonna kick your ass whoever did it?"

"I did." The man who threw it said.

Yo-Sho jumped off the stage and beat the man in the head with his guitar. He then said "And I'm going to sue you for beating up my guitar with your head."

The man would've answered back but he was unconscious. Yo-Sho then asked the audience "Anyone got a spare electric guitar?"

One of the men in the audience said "I do! I do! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Oooooooooooook then. Thanks for the guitar, I guess." Yo-Sho grabbed the guitar and started the song over.

They were interrupted once again but this time not by a thrown object. An old lady screamed "Yo-Sho? Is that you up there? I told you no more concerts."

Yo-Sho sighed. "But mom."

"I don't like it one bit. You come home now, son." His mother said.

"Mom! I'm 17 and I think I should be able to make my own decisions. I'm turning 18 next month. It's close enough for me to be 18 that I can make decisions without your help. I can do that you know."

His mother turned away. "Fine. But when you end up in jail I'm not paying your bail money."

"Moms are so annoying. Let's start over." The Yoshios started Explosive Egg over.

They were interrupted yet again but this time they wouldn't start back. The reason they got interrupted is there was a loud marching sound from outside. All of a sudden the wall behind the stage was blown up revealing the Koopa Troopa army. This time they weren't here to kidnap the princess; they were here to kill everyone in Mushroom Kingdom including the princess. They had M-16's and AK-47's along with many other guns. They started firing. Yo-Sho and Raw jumped off the stage into the crowd just in time to escape the bullets. However, the other members of the Yoshios didn't and ended up dead.

The Koopa army marched onto the stage and fired into the audience. Many died. Many more were injured. Mario and Luigi took cover. They watched as Ray's friends got blown to bits by all the guns though Ray himself wasn't even seen anymore. They turned around to stop looking at all the blood and what they saw startled them severely. They saw DK's dead body.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Mario and Luigi screamed simultaneously. They turned back around and saw Yoshi lying dead on the floor. Mario was 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 xs angrier than he was at Luigi. He then snapped. He would now kill Bowser with every thing he could. He would make him suffer. And thus begins Mario's Rampage!

That's the end of chapter 1. How do you like it so far? The reason Bowser is doing this is because something that you will find out later on in the story. I'll take some characters if you want. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed unless it's a flame. Give a full description of your character and a comment on the story. I'll post the next chapter when I get my first positive review.


	2. Freedom Shrooms

**Chapter 2: Freedom Shrooms**

_They turned back around and saw Yoshi lying dead on the floor. Mario was 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 xs angrier than he was at Luigi. He then snapped. He would now kill Bowser with every thing he could. He would make him suffer. And thus begins Mario's Rampage!_

Mario was still pissed so he snuck around to where the Koopa were currently at. He snuck up behind one of them and choked him silently. He took his M-16 and snuck back. He whispered to Luigi "Go get your own gun and find Ray."

Luigi nodded and went to get his own gun. He tripped and fell on the ground. He closed his eyes since he new he army heard him. He heard the Koopa Troopa Army begin to fire. When he opened his eyes he thought he was dead but he wasn't in front of the army any more. He looked up and what he saw surprised him.

"Ray!" Luigi screamed. The spiked Mohawk haired teenager was standing right above him. "Thanks for saving me." Ray nodded and handed Luigi an AK-47. Luigi smiled at the thought of stopping Bowser. But then he frowned at the thought that it was unlikely. How could just a few people stop a whole army?

When Luigi looked up again Ray was gone. He heard Ray scream "Die you sons of bitches!" Ray was firing at the Koopa. They couldn't shoot him. He then was about to get shot but he jumped out of the way. All of a sudden Mario jumped out and started firing. Luigi was getting behind so he jumped out and attacked the Koopa with his machine gun. He, unlike Mario and Ray, didn't know how to work a machine gun. He didn't know how to aim and he accidentally shot a civilian in the back. "Oops." Luigi said.

Luigi then got shot in the chest right beside his heart. It knocked him out. Mario fired at the Koopa who were near Luigi and took them out. At this point Yo-Sho got tired of sitting around hiding so he and Raw got their own guns. They helped out in the fighting off of the army. It was only one regiment so it wasn't that hard to take them out until reinforcements arrived. Now there were a total of one regiment and a half.

Mario, Yo-Sho, Raw, and Ray were the only conscious one fighting back. They didn't stand a chance until the other wall blew up. That distracted everyone including the Koopa. Out of the smoke bullets came so Raw, Ray, Mario, and Yo-Sho ducked down so they wouldn't get hit. The bullets seemed to be coming from several different guns. When the smoke cleared there were about fifty people firing at the Koopa. Mario and the others that were fighting the Koopa crawled over to the good guys who were defeating the Koopa. They got up and fired at the Koopa as well. They took out most of the Koopa and the others retreated.

After it was over a huge man wearing black with a red bandana on his head approached Mario. "Who are you dudes?" He asked.

Mario answered "I'm Mario. This is my brother Luigi. This is my friend Ray. These two are members of the Yoshios, Yo-Sho and Raw. You?"

"I am Zang, Supreme Commander of the Freedom Shrooms." He answered.

Mario looked puzzled. "Who are the Freedom Shrooms?"

"We are a secret organization who saves Mushroom Kingdom at times like these. We also save many other kingdoms that you may have never heard of. We've been fighting Bowser for years. He has attacked other kingdoms with this powerful army. They are so scared of us. Come with me." Zang told all of them.

Zang proceeded to lead Mario, Luigi (who Mario was carrying), Raw, Ray, and Yo-Sho to the Shrooms. When they arrived, all they saw was a bunch of tents. "What happened to this place?" Ray asked.

Zang was about to answer when an unknown voice said "I'll answer that. We don't have enough money." They all looked around to see who said that. They finally saw a blue toad wearing black just like the other Shrooms. "I am General Grant, General of the Freedom Shrooms."

"Cool." Luigi said (he was conscious at this point). Luigi didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Our leader wants to speak with your leader. Who is he?" Grant asked the group.

Mario stepped forward. "You see, we don't really have a leader. We just met each other at the concert and fought beside each other. I'll go though."

"Follow me." Grant told Mario.

Grant and Mario walked off into the distance until they disappeared from sight. Raw then told the others "Dude. You guys are weird, dude. What the hell does your leader want with our leader, dude?"

Yo-Sho answered "Let's just wait and see. Hey Zang. What is your leader's name?"

Zang looked at him. "Sorry, can't do that. Our leader can't reveal his identity to just anybody. Then they'd possibly take him out and we can't let that happen. Wait until he says he wants to meet with you."

Everyone stood around for hours until they saw Mario walk back alone. "Hey Mario!" Luigi screamed. "What'd he want with you?"

"He wanted me to join the Freedom Shrooms. He isn't finished with me yet. He had to talk in private with General Grant. He also wants to speak with Zang right now too. Go Zang." Mario answered.

Zang nodded and ran off. Mario just now noticed their surroundings. It was a desert wasteland with pools inside of the city. Outside was just nothing except cacti and sand. Mario walked over to one of the pools and started to drink. It was the best water he had ever tasted. He continued to gulp down fir what seemed like hours. Later on Grant and Zang walked back and looked at Mario.

"He wants to see all of you now." Zang said.

"All of us?" Yo-Sho asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn!" Yo-Sho screamed. "I was just getting comfortable and now I gotta walk down. Let's just go get his over with."

So Zang and Grant led Yo-Sho, Raw, Ray, Mario, and Luigi down to the leader's room. It was a huge tent. They walked inside and saw a toad. He was the tallest toad they had ever seen. He was the size of Mario. They were all fascinated except Mario who had seen him already.

He began to talk. "Hello. I am Gathett, Grandmaster of the Freedom Shrooms. I would like you all to join the Freedom Shrooms. Do you accept the offer?"

"It depends." Raw said. "What rank do we start in?"

Gathett then told him "You will all start out the lowest ranks. Let me explain the ranking system. The lowest is New Recruit. You stay that for 48 hours. Then you become Old Recruit and your first chance to attempt a promotion is in 72 hours after that. Then you become a Low Soldier, then a Mid Soldier, then a High Soldier. After that you will advance to Commander Level 1. There are three levels of Commander. I don't think I need to explain that." Gathett paused to take a sip of his drink. "After a Commander you will become a General Level 1. That has the same levels as Commander so I don't need to explain it. The only rank above that is Grandmaster which is the leader of us. Level 3 Commanders are known as Supreme Commanders and Level 3 Generals are known as Supreme Generals. Level 2 are Mega Commanders and Generals. Levels 1 are just known as Generals and Commanders. You will start out as New Recruits. Will you join?"

"I'll join!" Mario and Luigi screamed simultaneously.

"I guess Raw and I will join just to avenge our band." Yo-Sho said.

"Answer for yourself and not me!" Raw told Yo-Sho. "I'm gonna have to think about that." And with that Raw left the tent ad walked out of the city.

"I'll be a Freedom Shroom I guess. My home boys did get killed by the Koopa Army. I'm in." Ray told Gathett.

"Then that's settled. You will each report to your initiation first thing tomorrow morning. Go get some rest." Everyone except Gathett left the tent for their own tents.

"Where are our tents?" Mario asked Zang while Grant was walking away.

"You, Mario and Luigi, will be in the same tent as Jack Toado. It is to your left. Ray and Yo-Sho will be in that tent over there. Now go to your tents and get some rest." Zang answered.

Everyone slept like babies through the night until Luigi was woke up by a loud crash.

_Chapter Complete._

How did you like that chapter? I'm still taking characters. I'll post the next chapter when I finish it if I have gotten a positive review.


	3. Initiation

**Chapter 3: Initiation**

"_You, Mario and Luigi, will be in the same tent as Jack Toado. It is to your left. Ray and Yo-Sho will be in that tent over there. Now go to your tents and get some rest." Zang answered._

_Everyone slept like babies through the night until Luigi was woke up by a loud crash._

Luigi immediately rose up and went out side to see what made the crash. He was trembling with fear of what he would find. What he saw was amazing.

He saw a space pod with ash all over it. The door was opening. He was scared that some kind of alien would come out and try to kill everyone. But that wasn't what he saw. It wasn't human whatever fell out of it. Luigi thought "It looks like some kind of monkey. Wait. That's Diddy Kong!"

Luigi proceeded to take Diddy to his tent and he managed to stop the bleeding. Soon, Diddy had regained consciousness. "Where… where am I?" Diddy asked.

"You are at the Freedom Shrooms Base." Luigi answered.

"Who are you?" Diddy asked.

"You know me. I'm Luigi. Mario's brother."

"I don't remember. Who am I?"

"You are Diddy Kong. You must have amnesia." Luigi told him.

"What is amnesia?" Diddy asked.

"It's where you can't remember anything. You should just get some sleep. Maybe you'll remember in the morning." After Luigi said that he went back to sleep. Diddy also went to sleep.

When they woke up, Mario screamed when he saw Diddy.

"It's OK, Mario." Luigi told him. "It is just Diddy Kong with amnesia."

"Oh." Mario said. They sent Diddy to Gathett's tent to see if he could help. They decided they would get to know Jack when he got up. Jack Toado was the one that was in their tent. They stayed there for 25 minutes and Luigi was tired of staying in there. He decided to leave. Mario followed.

"That Jack man needs to hurry up and wake up." Mario said. Then they heard someone yawn. They looked back and saw a regular sized brown toad walk out of their tent. It was Jack Toado.

Luigi decided to go talk to him. "Hi there, Jack. I'm Luigi."

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Jack screamed at him.

Zang was walking towards them when he heard Jack scream. He started to run. Mario asked him "What is that Jack dude on?"

Zang answered "Nothing. He's just really pissed off because his parents were killed, his sister was killed, his three uncles were killed, and his best friend was killed all by Bowser. Bowser also took his brother hostage. He is always mad and can't get over the fact that his family is dead and they ain't coming back."

Jack looked at Zang and got even angrier. "**I HEARD THAT, ZANG. SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ANYBODY AGAIN AND I'LL BLOW YOUR DAMN BRAINS OUT!**"

Zang got frightened. He walked away. Jack had an angry look on his face. He also walked away. Luigi and Mario thought Jack was an ass.

Soon after Grant came running towards them. "Hello Mario and Luigi. Grandmaster Gathett would like to see you two. Now."

Mario and Luigi nodded and walked to Gathett's tent. When they arrived, they saw Gathett and Diddy talking. "Hey guys." Luigi said.

Gathett then told the Mario Bros. "Diddy has recovered his memory. I just wanted to let you know. I also want you, Mario, to tell Diddy what happened at the concert. You know what I mean."

"Yes." Mario said. "Diddy, I'm sorry to say this but… but… but your uncle DK… your uncle DK is… is… is dead!"

Diddy looked down and closed his eyes. He tried to blink back tears.

"Bowser sent his army and the Koopa Troopa Army killed him." Luigi added.

Diddy, at this point, had burst out crying. He ran out of the tent and hid from everyone else so he wouldn't get embarrassed by everyone seeing him crying. "My uncle is dead. I'm gonna kill Bowser if it's the last thing I do. He will die. I will see to it." Diddy told himself. He ran back into Gathett's tent. "I'm ready to join the Freedom Shrooms."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said our Freedom Shrooms initiation was first thing this morning, Gathett?" Mario said.

"But I had to speak with Diddy. Your Freedom Shrooms initiation is right now. You too Diddy." Gathett said.

Gathett lead Mario, Luigi, and Diddy to the initiation chambers and gave them each some kind of sword. "The weapons that you just received are custom blades that we created known as Shroom Blades. You use them as melee weapons when you run out of ammunition for your guns. You will be using these against enemies. Robotic enemies. You won't die because if you are about to I will personally save you. Let's get started shall we? Mario will go first." Gathett told them.

Mario nodded and jumped into the arena. He looked around for his opponent. He then heard a loud bang as something hit the floor behind him. He turned around and saw a robot that looked kind of like him. It had a Shroom Blade.

Gathett then said "This is Mario Android. He will be your opponent. Fight!"

Mario Android charged Mario and started swinging his blade. Mario blocked or dodged every one of his moves until he got scraped on the cheek. He now had a large slice on his cheek with blood coming out. He got mad and charged the robot with a powerful fury. He unleashed a flurry of attacks and managed to chop off one of Mario Android's arms and stabbed him in the foot. It fell to the ground while Mario delivered the final blow.

"Bravo, bravo, Mario. You have passed the Melee initiation test. Next up is Luigi." Gathett told him.

Luigi entered the arena and saw Luigi Android. It had a blade. It charged Luigi but right as it was about to hit him Luigi attacked it very quickly and it exploded knocking Luigi out of the arena.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Gathett asked.

Luigi shrugged. "I guess I am a natural."

"IT doesn't matter. It's my turn now." Diddy said excitedly.

He entered the arena and charged Diddy Android. They fought and appeared evenly matched until Diddy Android kicked Diddy in the face which knocked him down. Diddy Android jumped up and came down with a fierce strike to the stomach of Diddy. Diddy bled really, really badly.

"That's enough Diddy Android." Gathett said as he grabbed Diddy. Gathett called General Grant to come and get Diddy. Grant came and took Diddy so he would be treated. Gathett then told Mario and Luigi "You both have passed the first round of initiation. You must pass it least two of the three initiation rounds. The first was melee combat, the second will be ranged combat, and the third will be vehicular skills. It will consist of three different types of vehicles. You must pass two of the three vehicle tests to pass that round of initiation. When Diddy heals he will take the other rounds of initiation."

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Luigi asked "Have Ray, Raw, and Yo-Sho taken initiation yet?"

"Yes." Gathett answered. "Yo-Sho passed the first easily and the second barely. He easily passed the third. He passed all three. Ray passed the first and third but he failed the second. Raw however, passed the second but failed the first and third. He failed his initiation. Let's move on now."

Grandmaster Gathett proceeded to escort them to the gun course. He handed them weapons and said "These weapons you just received are Shroom Blasters. They work like M-16's. Give them back. I just handed them to you so you could see them. You don't get those yet. You get these." Gathett handed them tiny guns that looked sort of like pistols. "These are Semi-Automatic Shroom Magnums. If you pass they are yours to keep. Let's get this started. Luigi is up first."

Luigi entered the course and studied the area. Gathett said "Shoot the targets as they appear." One appeared on the left and Luigi shot it immediately. Two came on the right and he took the first one out first shot and the second one out third shot. One came on the ceiling and one on the left. He got the one on the left and then the one on the ceiling. "Good Luigi. That was great. Move to the next area. Let's see how good you can hit moving targets."

Luigi took out all of the moving targets easily. Gathett clapped and said "Move on to the next area. Here you need to use precision aiming and shoot lethal positions. Shoot each lethal position it least once. The lethal positions are the head, the chest, and the neck." Luigi shot one head, two necks, and four chests. "Move on to the next area. Neutralize these targets. Same as last area except shoot the knees, the arms, the feet, and the legs."

Luigi shot one knee, one arm, two feet, and two legs. "That was great, Luigi. Now try lethal shots on moving targets." That's just what Luigi did. He missed one but got all of then others. "Move on to the next area. This time use precision aiming to neutralize all moving targets." Luigi missed two but got every single other one. "You have passed this round, Luigi. Now it is Mario's turn."

Mario failed the course miserably. He hadn't passed yet. Luigi still had to do the vehicle test but he was already guaranteed a sot in the Freedom Shrooms.

"Why do I have to take the test if I'm already guaranteed a spot in the Shrooms?" Luigi asked.

Gathett answered "We have to see how good you can drive or pilot vehicles. Let's go."

Gathett took Mario and Luigi to the next area. "Your first vehicle will be aerial combat. You will fight other jets while you try to shoot them down. You go at the same time."

Mario and Luigi hopped into their jets and shot down all other jets. Their next vehicles were land vehicles. They had to race other drivers and win. They both lost the races. Mario was 1 and 1 so he had to pass the next one to join the Freedom Shrooms. The next vehicles were still land vehicles but this time they were for combat. They had Shroom Blasters equipped. They had to shoot other vehicles and take them out. They both passed that one.

Gathett smiled. "You have both passed and are now official Freedom Shrooms."

"**YES!**" Mario and Luigi screamed simultaneously.

They all then heard something beep. Gathett told them "This is my Tele-Com. It can zoom in like a telescope and communicate like a communicator." Gathett answered it and frowned. "There is trouble." He said. "Bowser is sending his army into Sasaban Kingdom, the kingdom next to Mushroom Kingdom. As Freedom Shrooms, it is our job to protect all Kingdoms on Earth. I'm sending Zang to lead this mission. Stop the invasion of Sasaban Kingdom. The Koopa Troopa Army will be there tomorrow. We will be there today to evacuate all citizens of where the army will strike first and plan to stop the attack there. It will take a few hours to get there but go now. I will tell Zang of this information. Go to him now."

_End of Chapter 3._

Please review this chapter. I will post next chapter when I finish it if I have gotten two good reviews. This chapter didn't have a lot of violence in it I know but next chapter will. I needed this chapter to have a lot of violence in the next ones.

Next Chapter: Battle at Sasaban


	4. Battle at Sasaban

**Chapter 4: Battle at Sasaban**

Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I had business.

_Gathett took Mario and Luigi to the next area. "Your first vehicle will be aerial combat. You will fight other jets while you try to shoot them down. You go at the same time."_

_Mario and Luigi hopped into their jets and shot down all other jets. Their next vehicles were land vehicles. They had to race other drivers and win. They both lost the races. Mario was 1 and 1 so he had to pass the next one to join the Freedom Shrooms. The next vehicles were still land vehicles but this time they were for combat. They had Shroom Blasters equipped. They had to shoot other vehicles and take them out. They both passed that one._

_Gathett smiled. "You have both passed and are now official Freedom Shrooms."_

"_**YES!**" Mario and Luigi screamed simultaneously._

_They all then heard something beep. Gathett told them "This is my Tele-Com. It can zoom in like a telescope and communicate like a communicator." Gathett answered it and frowned. "There is trouble." He said. "Bowser is sending his army into Sasaban Kingdom, the kingdom next to Mushroom Kingdom. As Freedom Shrooms, it is our job to protect all Kingdoms on Earth. I'm sending Zang to lead this mission. Stop the invasion of Sasaban Kingdom. The Koopa Troopa Army will be there tomorrow. We will be there today to evacuate all citizens of where the army will strike first and plan to stop the attack there. It will take a few hours to get there but go now. I will tell Zang of this information. Go to him now."_

So Mario and Luigi went to Zang's tent but he was no where to be found.

"Where the heck is Zang?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Not here, that's for sure." Mario responded.

They went to General Grant's tent to see if he knew where Supreme Commander Zang was.

"So Grant, do you know where Zang is?" The Mario Bros. asked in unison.

"Edge of the Freedom Shroom base. The East end. I've received the message from Grandmaster but I won't be accompanying the other Shrooms on this mission. I've got to stay and create Shroom weapons and vehicles. So good luck on your mission."

"Thanks, General." Luigi thanked.

So the Mario bros. ran off to the East edge of the Shroom base and sure enough, Zang was there with a few squads of soldiers with him in different vehicles.

"You're finally here. Now we can depart for Sasaban. I'm letting you drive the Shroom Warthog 3000, New Recruit Luigi. Don't screw it up." Zang ordered.

"Yes sir!" Luigi shouted.

"What duty do I have, Commander?" Mario curious, but frightened, asked.

"You will take the turret. Don't mess it up like you did on that gun course. If you shoot like that on a turret we'll all be dead if we need you to survive."

"Gulp."

Luigi hopped in the warthog while Mario took up the turret. Luigi drove off following the command of Supreme Commander Zang. He drove for hours doing nothing but looking at the desert. He almost dozed off at points.

He was about to fall asleep until Zang shouted on his Tele-Com "Watch out! Koopa Paratroopas are in the air firing missiles down on us. And there are also Koopa Troopa Land vehicles by us. Luigi should dodge the missile while Mario fires at the enemy land vehicles."

"Nice plan, Commander." Luigi said wide awake and glad that there is finally some action.

Mario took the turret but couldn't hit the enemy. He was pathetic.

"Shoot better, bro. I can't do this all by myself!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Sheesh!"

Mario's aim got better, but just it still sucked. Luigi, on the other hand, was doing great. He managed to take out a few land vehicles by knocking them into rocks causing them to explode while dodging the missiles from the Koopa Paratroopas. He thought he would stay lucky, but he was wrong. He ran over a tiny sharp rock and it popped two of his tires.

"That's not good." Luigi told himself as he braces himself for incoming fire. He was hit missile after missile. Luckily, the armor on the warthog was powerful and the missiles were weak. If they were fired from rocket launchers Mario and Luigi would be dead. Mario thought fast and jumped off the turret and told Luigi to run. So the Mario Bros. ran towards Zang and the rest of the Freedom Shrooms. They managed to occupy a deserted enemy vehicle. It was fast!

"Alright! We're not gonna die, we're not gonna die." Mario chanted right before they were shot by a missile coming from one of the Shrooms. "Maybe I talked too soon. Why are they shooting at us!"

"They must mistake us for the enemy. Mario, use your Tele-Com to tell Zang that we're in this vehicle."

"Okie dokie." Mario told Zang that it was the Mario Bros. in the vehicle he fired at and he apologized.

Zang activated his Tele-Com and signaled the other Shrooms. "Stop firing at the enemy vehicle behind me. The Mario Bros. are inside."

Most of the Shrooms stopped firing but apparently one of them didn't get the message and continued to shoot at the vehicle.

"Are they crazy or what! I know for a fact that they heard Zang say to stop shoot at us!" Mario shouted angrily.

"Stop firing at the Mario Bros.! That's an order!" Zang commanded.

Regardless of Zang's commands, the vehicle kept firing at the Mario Bros. Luigi had no choice but to ram the vehicle. When they did, they saw a red shelled Koopa Troopa with a burnt eye fall out.

"So all along it was a weird Koopa who killed the people in there and drove it making us mistake it for an ally. Pretty smart." Mario explained.

Just then they heard the beep from the Tele-Com and Zang told them "Good work boys. Except you, Mario, you're shooting sucks. But anyway, we are just crossing the border to Sasaban. We weren't expecting a huge battle when we got this mission which is why we got two New Recruits to come along. But with all these readings of enemies we may be dead wrong. We hope it doesn't come to that. If it does and you two help out in this mission, you will be advanced to Soldiers instead of recruits.

"Wahoo!" The Mario Bros. shouted simultaneously.

They hopped out of their vehicles and equipped the Shroom Magnums.

"This city is Sorko City, capital of Sasaban. You can see the Sasaban Castle way down there in the center of the city. It has been captured by Bowser's damn army. I hate those pieces of crap." Zang told them in anger but that didn't affect the noise level of his voice.

"You seem to have had a bad past with these freaks. Care to explain?" Luigi tried to convince.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Zang said looking away. "Let's just get moving."

"What is our objective?" Mario asked.

"First, we clear out the way to the Sasaban Castle so that the repair crew can come. We storm the palace and protect the repair crew while we find the center and the repair crew can fix and restore Castle security. Then we take out the remaining enemy forces and hold the reinforcements off until the Sasaban Army can get here and then mission complete!" Zang explained.

"That's a lot to do. Sure we can manage?" Luigi asked cautiously.

"I sure hope so. Now on with the violence. Here comes the enemy. ATTACK!" Zang said as he and the other Shrooms charged firing at the enemy.

"Mario." Luigi called.

"What, Luigi?" Mario answered.

"Don't you think it's a little stupid to just charge out in front of the enemy and attack. Shouldn't we use strategy?"

"I guess you're right, brother. Let's sneak behind all these buildings and get behind the enemy."

So that's what the brothers did. They snuck behind the buildings and fired when they got behind the enemy. Unfortunately, they were Koop behind them and they shot the brothers. Luigi and Mario got hit by all the enemy shots and went down. Blood was everywhere right when a certain red shelled Koopa with a burnt eye about to finish them.

Fortunately, Jack kicked him in the face and shot at him but the burnt eyed Koopa ran away into the castle. "Son of a…" Jack started but was interrupted by Zang.

"Let's head on into the castle." Zang interrupted.

"But sir," a Shroom asked Zang," what about the Mario Bros.?"

"We knew there was going to be casualties even before we came here. Don't worry, they are in a good place." Zang answered.

"No they aren't. Lying on the ground in a desert city bleeding badly isn't good. They aren't dead!" The same Shroom exclaimed.

"They aren't? Well give them bandages to stop the bleeding!" Zang shouted as he rushed over to the bros. "The repair crew is on its way so their rest of you go on inside and start clearing the way. I'll be there shortly."

Zang ran over and covered up the wounds of the Mario Bros. while he waited for the repair crew to get over there. When they finally arrived, Zang said "Don't go in the castle yet. My men are still clearing the way. I'll let you know when to come in."

After Zang finished talking he succeeded in fixing up the Mario Bros. and hid them in a bush. He motioned for the repair crew to come in. They snuck in and what Zang saw when he entered was horrible. He had three men left because the rest were all dead with blood everywhere.

"We need your help, sir." The Shroom that told Zang that Mario and Luigi were still alive said.

"You seem like a pretty good warrior, soldier. What is your name?" Zang asked the Shroom.

"My name is Lee, sir." He responded.

"If you survive this battle, I'll see to it that you become commander, hopefully. I'll try to get the Grandmaster to allow it. Now let's fight! Repair crew, hide behind those columns. We will win this fight!"

Zang charged and fired at the enemy. He shot one man's head off and another in the heart. He blasted a Paratroopa's foot off and he bled to death. The rest of the battle went on for a few minutes and one of Zang's men died. Before getting to the center to fix castle security, Zang noticed that his only two men left in the fight, besides the repair crew and himself, were Jack and Lee.

"Nice shooting, soldiers." Zang commented.

"Yeah, whatever." Jack answered angrily.

"Jack," Zang began, "I promise you that we will free your brother sometime. As soon as we find out where he is. I promise you that."

"Shut up." Jack told him in his angry voice while reloading his Shroom Blaster. He then ran to the center blasting any enemies he saw and left a trail of blood behind. Zang, Lee, and the repair crew followed.

So the three left in battle attacked all the enemies and easily took them out. They reached the center in no time at all and the repair crew started fixing the security of the castle so the defense robots would be activated and the laser security could activate.

"So it looks like we've almost completed out job, sir." Lee told Supreme Commander Zang.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on how long it takes to repair the security system." Zang explained to Lee. "It also depends on how long it takes for the robot army to activate after the system is online."

"Oh. I get it now."

"No time for talk anymore, it looks like the enemy finally decided to send in reinforcements. This battle ain't over yet. Charge!"

Zang, Jack, and Lee all began to attack the enemy with thousands of bullets. Zang thought the enemy would never win the battle but he started to get his doubts when he got shot in the thigh. He fell down but was shooting with one hand and firing with the other.

Jack, on the other hand, had no doubts and was doing great. He kept strafing so to dodge enemy fire. He also took out many of the enemy while protecting the repair crew.

"**TAKE THIS YOU KOOPA BASTARDS!**" Jack screamed while blowing heads off and blasting limbs.

"Done! The security system is back online." A man in the crew shouted.

"Now all we have to do is hold off reinforcements until the power of the security bots come charges up." Zang smirked.

"How long is that gonna take?" Lee asked while doing one of those totally awesome dives.

"Three minutes." One of the repair crew men answered.

"So we hold them off for three minutes and the security bots can take it from there until the Sasaban army arrives? Where is the army anyway?"

"They were in Sarasaland making a deal with them but as soon as they heard that the Koopa Troopa army was invading their home, they began to rush back. They'll be here in about thirty minutes." Zang answered.

So Jack, Zang, and Lee held off the army for a few minutes until one of the men in the repair crew said "The robots are back online. They will attack now."

The robots got up and started firing at the Koopa Troopa but then all of a sudden they shut down and fell apart, literally.

"What wrong?" Zang asked the crew.

"I don't know. We'll try to find out the answer. Meanwhile, you hold them off until either the army or the robots get back together."

So there was a huge change of plans. The Freedom Shrooms had to hold them off for longer than expected.

"Are you sure we can mange, sir?" Lee asked the wounded Zang.

"I'm not sure. I don't think we can. I think we are all gonna die." Zang responded.

Just then they saw Luigi walk in with an angry look on his face. And wearing bandages all over.

"Lu… Luigi?" Zang said confused.

"Yep." Luigi answered and started blowing up the Koopa with grenades. "That's for… ugh… all the pain."

They successfully took out all the reinforcements but more were sure to arrive later. So Zang had the time to ask Luigi "Where did you get all the grenades?"

"I stole them from one of the enemy vehicles. Mario got shot up worse than I did so he's still unconscious." Luigi answered.

"No I'm not." Mario said limping into the room. Well, not anymore anyway."

"I brought a bandage, Zang, for your leg to stop the bleeding." Luigi said handing a bandage to Zang.

"Thanks, kid. I'll use it." Zang said happily. "I put it on and I athered the strength to walk, barely. I think we should go outside and intercept the enemy with an ambush."

So the remaining five walked outside as soon as they reloaded their guns. They walked outside and saw a huge Koopa Troopa ship approaching. Zang, thinking fast, pulled a rocket launcher from seemingly nowhere.

"I'm blowing that hunk of junk to pieces. Rest in pieces, bitches." Zang said as he loaded a missile into his weapon and fired. It hit the ship and it went kaboom! "Direct hit."

"That'll hold off the enemy forces for a while." Luigi realized. "That's good."

So they Shrooms sat there for thirty minutes, blasting any enemies who came up to the castle, waiting for the Sasaban Army.

"They're here." Mario said while pointing at the vehicles. "Now we can return to base."

"That's right, kid."

_End of chapter 3._

I think this has been my longest chapter yet. So sorry for taking so long to update and please read and review.


End file.
